


No creerías lo que tengo que contarte

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Mycroft, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes también fue niño, incluso con miedos. En la infancia, dos hechos cambiarán su vida para siempre. Spoilers del Especial de Navidad de 2016. Kid!lock Mystrade</p>
            </blockquote>





	No creerías lo que tengo que contarte

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic pertenece al Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am Sherlocked. Actividad: Fobias.  
> Warning: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. No gano nada con este fic, salvo la satisfacción que me produce entretener a quien lo lea.  
> Rating: K+  
> Beta: Gudea  
> ¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard! ¡Felices Fiestas!

La noche estrellada había desaparecido. En su lugar, grandes nubes surcaban el cielo grisáceo. La luna se hallaba oculta tras ellas y Mycroft, desde la seguridad de su edredón, lo observaba todo.

No perdía detalle. No es que fuera un gran fan de la astronomía, pero sí que le había tomado el gusto al telescopio que su abuelo le regaló hacía unos meses.

El regalo, sin razón especial aparente, cobró sentido en las siguientes semanas: iba a convertirse en hermano mayor.

A sus siete años, Mycroft se sintió un príncipe destronado.

Pasaron los días y sus sentimientos no cambiaban. Se volvió más hostil que la lluvia tras la ventana.

Comenzó a subir de peso y a alejarse de sus padres. La soledad tomó sus noches y ni las estrellas se dignaban a sacarle de ese pozo.

Se encerró con su dolor en sus libros.

El lluvioso 30 de octubre, Mycroft se quedó en su habitación. Rehusó salir a pedir caramelos en un _preHalloween_ , según sus compañeros, y tomó la antología de Poe en su lugar. El libro lo llevó muy lejos. Tanto, que el sueño le venció.

El pequeño Mycroft despertó sobresaltado. La lluvia había cesado y el recuerdo del sueño era confuso. Se recompuso entre las sábanas, sobresaltado. Le había parecido oír algo, pero no había nada extraño a la vista. Recolocó la almohada y se tumbó de nuevo.

El sonido indescifrable se hizo presente antes de cerrar los ojos. Era real y venía del armario.

Mycroft se escondió bajo la ropa de cama. Ni todos sus libros podían ayudarle a enfrentar su miedo. Tal vez porque los libros de terror no ayudan precisamente a ello.

El sonido era intermitente y más intenso que la lluvia. Incluso podría jurar que cada vez estaba más cerca. Se tapó entonces los oídos tan fuerte que podía escuchar el flujo sanguíneo, apretó los ojos hasta que marcas blancas se desdibujaban en el espacio-tiempo y comenzó a tararear una cancioncilla infantil hasta quedarse dormido de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía no haber ocurrido.

Mycroft se levantó aún pensando en la noche anterior. Ningún resquicio que indicara intrusión, robo o, en un hipotético caso no creíble para sus ojos, invasión alienígena, zombi e incluso mágica.

Era un niño muy realista para su edad, quizá rozando lo insano. Se enfundó en su bata dispuesta en el galán de noche para asomarse por la ventana a través del cristal. El frío de la mañana podía ser demasiado dañino para alguien que sólo pisaba la calle lo estrictamente necesario e incluso menos.

Una figura salió de los arbustos. Estaba cubierta de barro ya antes del desayuno. La mueca de Mycroft fue tan visible que causó una burla como respuesta: intolerable hasta para “el niño de hielo”, según sus compañeros de clase.

—¡Sube aquí si te atreves! —clamó al levantar la ventana. El chico frente a él deseó no haberse metido con alguien en una planta baja.

—¡Vamos, hombre, era una broma! —espetó con aspavientos cuando vio salir al inquilino de la casa y no por la puerta—. Te estás comportando como tu hermano...

Mycroft paró en seco. No era posible que ese chico conociera a su hermano. Más que nada, porque aún no había nacido.

Parpadeó y, como en los mejores cuentos, el chico había desaparecido de su vista. La extrañeza dio paso a la resignación y bajó a desayunar. Al fin y al cabo, el trabajo de campo no era lo suyo.

Entrando a la cocina, vio las tortitas con miel que preparaba su padre y se relamió los labios. Su madre estaba tumbada en el sofá acariciándose la barriga avanzada por encima de la bata.

—Mamá, ¿hay vecinos nuevos? —preguntó Mycroft mientras tomaba los cubiertos del cajón.

—No que sepamos —contestó su madre, buscando confirmación o negación en la mirada de su esposo.

—¿Cómo era? —espetó su padre con media tortita en la mano. Mycroft se puso nervioso.

—No sé, sólo un chico... guapo —la última palabra la dijo para sí. Por eso el desayuno no tuvo más preguntas.

Después de desayunar, Mycroft subió a su habitación. Era 31 de octubre y el plan de su clase era el mismo que el día anterior, sólo que ampliado a todo el día porque, sorpresa, no había clases.

Seguramente el año anterior tampoco hubo, pero él no prestaba atención a asuntos tan mundanos. Una vez se tumbó en la cama, empezó a pensar. El primer pensamiento fue el niño desconocido.

Miró por la ventana, pero no vio nada. _Era esperable_. Tomó el libro más grueso de la estantería sobre el cabecero y lo abrió por el índice. Buscó con el dedo y... _Eureka._

Mycroft era un niño demasiado lógico para creer en fenómenos sobrenaturales. Sin embargo, el libro de magia, extraterrestres y demás desconocimientos por cortesía de su tío nunca dejaba de llamarle la atención. _Hasta el mismo Dickens se lo había planteado_ , se repetía con amor propio.

_Fantasma: visión propia de la fantasía que alude a los no vivos._

Según esta definición, Mycroft había presenciado la visión de un muerto. Sus manos temblaron y el libro fue a parar a la alfombra. Al recogerlo, aún tembloroso, un peso en el hombro le hizo soltar de nuevo el libro y volverse con los ojos cerrados. Una risa fatua se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hoy no eres tan valiente! —El chico de la noche anterior estaba de nuevo en su ventana. Era él y, sin embargo, algo de él no era...

—Desapareces...

—Sí, bueno —contestó pasándose la mano por la nuca—. Es lo que tiene ser un fantasma. —Mycroft tragó saliva—. Es lo que pone en tu libro, ¿no?

—Mycroft, ¿va todo bien? —Se escuchó desde la cocina.

—Sí, papá. Estoy ensayando para un examen oral —Las carcajadas volvieron a oírse. Mycroft puso su mejor cara de enfado y, agarrando al chico—fantasma por el jersey, lo metió en la habitación.

—No tiene ninguna gracia.

—Díselo a mi jersey.

Las miradas tensas dieron paso a unas más distendidas, pero cautas en esencia. Mycroft no era la persona más confiada del mundo y, si algo le caracterizaba, era su prudencia a la hora de actuar. Quizá no meter a un desconocido con posibles destellos fantasmales en su habitación. Detalles.

De cerca, Mycroft pudo ver mejor al “intruso”. Con la ropa desgastada, parecía salido de un garaje o un granero. Sus zapatos decían de él que la caminata había sido larga y su rostro, angelical para los ojos que lo miraban, se veía curtido por un sol que ahí no llegaba.

—No eres de la zona —exclamó al final de las deducciones.

—Muy inteligente, no esperaba menos —respondió jocoso el chico misterioso—. Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero ya puestos...

Mycroft se tensó, nervioso y contracturado. El chico, del que no sabía ni el nombre, bajó la mano por la parte trasera de la cabeza y se quitó lo que parecía una máscara. Su cara quedó debajo de ella, una cara no del planeta Tierra.

El aún pequeño de los Holmes se desmayó. Demasiadas emociones juntas. El muchacho, por su parte, volvió a ponerse la máscara. Quería tener un amigo real, pero claramente, se precipitó en lo de “real”.

Juró no volver a hacerlo. De hecho, pretendía quedarse junto al chico de la casa hasta que éste despertara. Demasiado lento para verlo. En cambio, a lo lejos, a través de la ventana, el pequeño pelirrojo sí que vio cómo un cuerpo traslúcido y centelleante se perdía entre los árboles.

Cuando Mycroft dejó de mirar a la ya nada y pasó sus ojos por el reloj, la hora de la cena estaba cerca. Había sido su Halloween más extraño. Deseaba en su interior que no fuera el último y que el chico que creía fantasma, luego extraterrestre y al final simplemente un chico, volviera para conocerlo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño Holmes se levantó con dolores abdominales y ligeras sospechas hacia la suculenta tarta de la cena. Se vistió y bajó para tomar el desayuno. Era día de colegio, así que al menos no iría con hambre.

Llegó tarde y maldijo en silencio todo lo que no podía en voz alta. Tener siete años tenía sus limitaciones. _Malditos atascos mañaneros_.

Entró en la clase con el timbre de fondo y, sin mirar a nadie, se sentó en su lugar. Fue cuando alzó la vista y el panorama le sobresaltó.

—Buenos días —comenzó el profesor, con un chico de aspecto conocido a su izquierda. —Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno. Espero que lo tratéis bien. Recordad lo que es ser nuevos en un sitio. Greg —dijo, dándole una palmada suave en la espalda—, siéntate en el sitio libre de la ventana.

No casualmente, ese sitio estaba justo al lado de Mycroft. _El universo raramente es tan vago_ , solía decir, así que esta escena de película de sobremesa le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—¿Sigues dejando la ventana abierta? —susurró el alumno nuevo en su oreja. El _Sí_ de Mycroft fue más un reflejo que una respuesta.

La clase empezó y cada uno se dedicó a su tarea. No hubo más miradas, más sonrisas o más sentimientos incontrolados. Al menos, no hasta que sonó la campana.

...

Cuando la Navidad decía adiós hasta otro año, el hermano de Mycroft nació. Él, que quería aportar a la familia su gota indiscutible, buscó entre los nombres más curiosos hasta dar con el adecuado. Sólo le dejaron elegir uno de los tres. Sin embargo, eso era más de lo que había pensado que le dejarían.

_Sherlock: Del danés, feroz guerrero._ Sin duda lo sería.

Hay que apuntar que Greg le ayudó en la labor. El chico conocido de forma inusual se había convertido en el inseparable colaborador de sus juegos diarios.

No le preguntó por aquel día en el que todo fue extraño y nada entendió. Tampoco de dónde procedía ni si su cara era realmente la suya. Ni siquiera sabía si había sido verdad o una invención de un niño de siete años. Fuera como fuera, Greg estaba con él, su hermano había nacido y las clases volvían a comenzar. Ya le preguntaría en las próximas vacaciones.

Lo que nadie supo hasta años después fue lo que Mycroft hizo esa misma noche. Nada escandaloso que algunas mentes puedan pensar.

Mycroft Holmes tomó un cuaderno de clase, arrancó una hoja del final y escribió: _Lista de Sherlock Holmes_. Su intención era que el recién nacido escribiera cuando creciera sus propósitos de vida. Lo que no sabía era para lo que realmente se usaría finalmente esa lista.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buen día a toda persona que llegó hasta aquí!  
> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Este fic comenzó en Halloween, pasó por Navidad y terminó en el Especial de la misma.  
> Los reviews y lo que deseen de buena voluntad será siempre bien recibido.  
> ¡Hasta la vuelta!


End file.
